worldinmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Governments
There are many forms of governments in the World in Motion game. Both NPC and player countries use them. These are also sometimes known as ideologies in certain forms. Each government type has ups and downs. For example, a military dictatorship would be unstable and isolated, however would be able to field a large military, albeit with less morale and advancement. Government forms can change via coups, revolutions, or wars. Ideologies Capitalism Capitalism is the general term for a free market economy. People can own their own businesses, enterprises and property. They also must purchase private services, such as healthcare. The state controls the economy to a small extent. This is also known as a private enterprise economy. Capitalism is the exact opposite of communism. Capitalism is criticized for the rich generally controlling the poor. Socialism The government has hightened power over the economy. Although private enterprise and free market economy exist, it is to a small extent. The government controls the biggest, most profitable and most important industries. In return, the government supplies education, health, welfare and more. Socialism is meant to provide a more equalized society, with no group of people too rich or too poor. Socialism is criticized for its limited economic freedom. C'ommunism' Communism is an extreme form of socialism. Instead of allowing the society any economic freedom, the government controls everything in the economy and provides the same things in return as socialism. No one but the government has any power over the economy. Communism is generally associated with a form of dictatorship. Government Types Anarchy An anarchy is usually the aftermath of a war torn government. There is no set government, the country involved is in shambles, and the population cannot agree or care to agree on anything. Anarchy is technically not a government type, but more of a term for the time during or after a war or civil war that causes destablization in a country. Political parties, groups, militaries and insurgencies can fight for power. An example is post-US invasion Afghanistan. Similarily, 'Anarchism' has no ruling party at all on purpose, and is similar to a direct democracy. Republic A republic is a government led by a group representing the voters. Voters are involved. Leaders are chosen for a set period of time. Many governments are called democracies, but are really republics. The modern USA is an example. A true democracy has no solid government. All decisions are made by the people. Instead, in a republic, a group of elected people make the decisions, most of the time influenced by the voters and population. Military Dictatorship A military dictatorship is a government controlled by the army and its leaders. The military is usually the central focus of the government, despite the instability that comes out of said dictatorships. Military dictatorships virtually outlaw civilian politicians and freedom of politics in general. The dictatorship is commonly run by a Junta, or a group of military leaders led by a prominent person. These types of dictatorships, like most dictatorships, do not have any sort of freedom for the population. Public opinion is ignored and civil rights do not exist. Military dictatorships have been seen many times in history, mainly in South/Central America, the Middle East and Africa. Theocracy Theocracies are governments that are ruled by a group or a person claiming to be based off of religious ideas. Leaders can also be prominent people in religions. In radical cases, a Theocracy can be ruled by a person claiming to be a god or a descendent of a religious idol. Theocracies can sometimes go hand in hand with dictatorships. Some consider theocracy's to be a cult. Monarchy Monarchies are a type of government totally ruled by a king, queen, emperor or empress. The power is passed down through a family line, or a royal family. Monarchies were once the main type of government until the last few centuries. The United Kingdom can be considered a monarchy, however the monarchy no longer has political power. Many countries are still 'monarchies', but have a democratically elected Prime Minister and other leaders that have the political power. Jordan is an example of a modern monarchy. The king has absolute power over the country. Monarchies are commonly disrupted by rebellions against unpopular rulers, by rival royal families or by a lack of an heir. There are different forms, with the most popular being Absolute. Other forms are 'constitutional', 'elective' and Aristocracy An aristocracy is a government run by the m